basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
30 ICS Ioroball Cup
The 30 ICS Ioroball Cup was the eighth edition of the ICS Ioroball Cup. It was held in Tianonnis. It was a special edition of the cup, in a different year than normal, featuring only four teams (the previous few featured eight, and the next sixteen). The purpose of the cup was to decide what team would represent Avopei-Larru at the very first edition of the Galaxy Cup - the 30 Galaxy Cup (galactic teams were not created until the 400s). Matches Round-robin stage Ranking table Matches | team2 = | score = 1 - 1 | aet = | goals1 = A. Redo 60' | goals2 = Feenley 27' | stadium = | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | team2 = | score = 0 - 6 | aet = | goals1 = | goals2 = G. Zenigz 10' 50' 55' Danekry 28' (pen) V. Zenigz 45+1' 86' | stadium = | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | team2 = | score = 2 - 2 | aet = | goals1 = Polrovsky 22' 33' | goals2 = Aye 47' Meroger 90+1' | stadium = | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | team2 = | score = 7 - 4 | aet = | goals1 = Dareno 4' 54' M. Odes 8' (og) Radipelo 30' 85' Hyeoo 49' Feenley 70' | goals2 = A. Zenigz 10' N. Zenigz 25' 77' V. Zenigz 63' | stadium = | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | team2 = | score = 5 - 5 | aet = | goals1 = J. Odes 24' V. Zenigz 35' 50' N. Zenigz 42' Empel 81' | goals2 = Polrovsky 3' 13' 55' 78' Ordulenoskov 61' | stadium = | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | team2 = | score = 4 - 2 | aet = | goals1 = Radipelo 7' Hyeoo 44' J. Marreros 51' 88' | goals2 = Trente 20' (pen) Aye 65' | stadium = | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Finals stage Bronze final (3rd place match) | team2 = | score = 3 - 1 | aet = yes | goals1 = Polrovsky 41' (pen) 110' Firtakra 97' | goals2 = Minus 16' | stadium = | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Final (1st place match) | team2 = | score = 0 - 2 | aet = | goals1 = | goals2 = A. Zenigz 55' (pen) N. Zenigz 83' | stadium = | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Goalscorers Eight goals * Dero Polrovsky Five goals * Vasal Zenigz Four goals * Nivel Zenigz Three goals * Radipelo * George Zenigz Two goals * Milan Aye * Dareno * Reg Feenley * Jan Hyeoo * Juan Marreros * Aeawer Zenigz One goal * William Meroger * Eszo Minus * Vigo Trente * Nis Danekry * Weros Empel * Jelico Odes * Revanoz Firtakra * Levi Ordulenoskov * Avan Redo One own goal * Matiu Odes (playing against Crelina) Awards Team awards *1st place/Gold (and qualification for 30 Galaxy Cup): *2nd place/Silver: *3rd place/Bronze: *4th place: *Fair Play Award: Player awards *Best Scorer **Gold: Dero Polrovsky **Silver: Vasal Zenigz *Best Keeper **Gold: Jonathan Marant **Silver: Danos Nerezadav *Most Valuable Player **Gold: Radipelo **Silver: Nivel Zenigz Category:ICS Ioroball Cup Category:Ioroball Category:Galaxy Cup Category:Avopei-Larru Category:Tianonnis